the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zia
' 'Approval:' 7/2/14 4 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' She is soft spoken. Mostly found near a stream or running water. Shes Calm and very protective of her friends/family. She Sings and Usually Hums when alone and or happy not many hear her sing but shes a beautiful singer. She has Green hair with violet eyes and Crossed pupils she wears a red scarf even in summer. Wears a white V-neck with black trim and a white with black trim short Skirt. She talks about the weather a lot and how its really hot here. Fluff: she has a Aura about her. her skin is Cold to the touch and often exhales clouds as if she was in the snow. the aura is only felt if you touch her. WIP 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 15 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' 'CP:'70 '''Banked: 6 Super Charge: 25''' ' 'Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1: Ice Release ' Genin 2: Tsumetaigan ' '''Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # x2 Stat Feat: '''+5 to Stat Points Tesumetaigan # Heat Signiture - One can begin to see in heat vision, with a contrast of orange and blue. They can see where people have recently interacted, and it can pierce through both snowstorm and sandstorm. They can see the premature signs of high-temperature attacks and will be able to dodge them more effectively. (5CP to start it, 5CP to keep it on) (+3 Partial SPD Evading Vs. Heat attacks) Ice Release # '''Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals: Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a (+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out.' CP to maintain. (20cp)' Equipment *6 (2) - Chakra Pill '- restores some CP (equal to base CP) *'Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 6500 * Ryo left: 6500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 13' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: --Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 Heated Competition 4qp - 2000 C-Rank: 2 Impure World Temple 4qp - 2000 Hikari's Kidnappers 4qp - 2000''' ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 1 RP "Working on Vacation :/" 1qp -500''' ' 'History and Story''' She was Born Shimogakure (Land of snow) at a younger age she was walking home from daily errands with her little sister. When a blizzard started wile they were both in a store Zia and her sister had a argument and on the way home Zia left her in the middle of the blizzard alone and cold. Only to realize her mistake later she ran back to try to find her to no avail. Zia spend 2 days looking for her in the week long blizzard. (rp for details) ( Brain storming RU's Blood Release/Cursed markice/Hydrification/Immortality/Healing) RU's List WeaponsCategory:Character